The School Prom
by therealgalinda
Summary: Galinda gets really excited for the announcement of a school prom celebrating Fall. Will she convince Elphaba come? And will she find her the perfect partner? Who will be elected as 'Prom Queen' and 'Prom King? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This is just an introduction of my new story. It will be a multi chap, and I really wish to end it cuz, you know, sometimes you just don't come up with so many ideas. Well, this strange thought popped in my mind just yesterday. I know they're too old for a school prom, and since I do not know how it works can someone- _reeeally_ wholehearted -explain it to me, maybe sending a PM? Thanks and hope you like it.**

**Ooops, disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

"Eeeeeeeelphie!".

Yeah, that was actually the first sound Elphaba heard that morning by waking up abruptly. Galinda jumped on her roommate's bed squeezing the poor girl's whole body. Obviously the blonde did not bother of her still sleepy friend and started exposing the reason of her joy.

"You could never imagine what happened today! It's the best thing ever, one of the most adorable facts that could ever suddenly come to your life…"

"Do someone invented a new nail polish colour?" the green girl said standing up to see better her friend. Now the slumber had totally left her.

"Better than this!" said Galinda giggling at the thought. "On the next week…" she murmured in a low tune, preparing a squeal to complete the sentence with the latest news "we are going to have a school prom!"

At those words Elphaba froze.

She just imagined herself, standing in front of the whole student body, in a pink dress she surely had seen before on Galinda. The green girl shook her head like forcing her mind to delete as soon as possible that thought. In the meantime her friend had started to list all the things she had to do, to kinda prepare for the prom. Elphaba stared at her in silence, still not listening, while in her heart she felt the worst was going to happen.

"…and a lot of pink!" The blonde ended. "So what do you think?" she seemed satisfied.

"All right." was the quick reply.

"Does it mean you are coming?" said Galinda smiling in excitement.

"Don't you need someone to go with to participate? It's like, no one will ever-and I say, ever- invite me."

"It's not a crime if you go alone! And, by the way, how can you say it?" the girl smirked, elbowing Elphaba.

"Because my only male friends are Fiyero and Boq!" the green girl said pulling her apart. "And I will never go to a prom with a boy who actually has a crush on another girl or even with my best friend's boyfriend." she snapped.

"Oh, please! We never do this kind of things when we are at University, why not take advantage of it?"

"No way."

Galinda looked upset, she really wanted Elphie to come with her; but then something in her pretty little head lit up, and a few seconds later she was accessorizing Elphaba for the prom.

"Please remember me, why did I agree?" half-screamed Elphaba while Galinda was brushing really roughly her tangled hair.

"I promised to find you a partner, you know… I was just thinking you'd look great in purple." she started mumbling.

There was a long way to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to GravityDefier because of many reasons. At first because today it's her birthday so I felt obliged to do this by wishing her the best in her life. And then she helped me a lot, giving advice and motivating me to continue writing in English. I really love her, even if we don't know each-other very well. I also have to thank my reviewers (Elphaba'sGirl, TheWickedrae and Dimpled). You guys make me feel loved. I haven't updated this story for a lot of time and I was planning to write a tribute fanfiction for the anniversary but I've had so, so many tasks that I could never find a few minutes to do it. Anyway I hope you like this new chapter. This chapter contains some Wicked The Musical references, I don't know why I'm doing it particularly with this story. It's short but I have no time, so sorry! Happy birthday again to one of the most amazing girls I've ever met!**

**-Lou. **

**(Yeah, I've decided this is going to be my nickname from now on.)**

**Disclaimer: Wicked isn't mine.**

* * *

After nearly two hours of shouts and pouts Elphaba was ready. It was just an attempt but Galinda was satisfied the same of her job. The green girl looked different. She stared at her reflection in silence, Galinda's pink and glittery mirror in her right hand, sometimes licking her lips in embarrassment, sometimes fluttering her eyelashes with unbelievable interest. She smiled a little, but suddenly the smile faded and she ran in the bathroom. The blonde was knocking on the door as hard as she could but no answer came from the inside, and neither a sob or any sound. She was already surrendering when the handle grinded and Elphaba's face was clean, again.

"Elphie? Why? You were so beautiful!" the girl pleaded, but then got angry. "I spent more than two hours to apply you that make up and you screwed it up!" she hopped putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't ask you to do that, you know I will never come. You know I will never be loved by anyone."

Out of the blue the room's door opened and Fiyero stumbled into the room.

"Fiyero?" the girls said in unison.

"Hi, hi girls! I just… I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear! I wanted to know if it was all right to pick you up, Galinda, tonight. I see you're busy so I better go." the Prince was already on his way when Galinda stopped him.

"Oh, dearest, please, come here. Elphie says she has no hope in finding someone to go with at the prom and I want that night to be the best of her life!"

"You are very kind, honey. But you have to respect Elphaba's will." he glanced in her direction, smiling tenderly, though he was a little astonished for the news.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that humane, Fiyero. I'm surprised."

"That's because you don't know me enough."

"I think I never will." cut off the green girl, thinking she was having a too flirtatiously behaviour, even if she didn't want to.

"Okay, okay so you mean I should give up?" Galinda pouted, making the two of them focus again on the real topic of the conversation.

"Most definitely."

"Bu-but! At least give me a second chance to prove I can make you… more beautiful than you are! Fiyero will judge. Give me four days and a bunch of time."

"Sounds good." commented Fiyero, smirking.

"Err, not to me! Plus I have lessons that I can't miss."

"I'll need you only for little things, let me do everything else by myself!" was the quick answer.

"Fine." the only thing that was left to Elphaba was to agree. She had never been forced by a peer to do something, but from the first time she met that girl her life had changed. She wasn't sure if for good. Galinda and Fiyero had a goofy high-five as a sign of victory and Elphaba shrugged prepared for the worst to happen.

"So what were you saying about picking me up tonight?" giggled Galinda twirling one of her blonde locks.

"Just what you heard, I'm going to the pub with some friends, and Elphie can come too." he said, giving the green girl a glance full of meaning.

_You can't do this to me, not again._ thought Elphaba with anger in her eyes, but Fiyero had to go, so the girls were now alone.

Galinda run in front of the mirror and started working on her hair, she was about to choose her clothes for the night when Elphaba asked:

"Glin, sorry if I ask you, I know it sounds really stupid…But, did Fiyero invite you yet? Because I guess he was confused about the school prom-thing."

The girl turned around to see Elphaba, at first her face was blank, impossible to decipher. Then it softened.

"Of course! That's because he doesn't know yet! I told him right now." she was back again in her wardrobe.

"Fantastic, but there's still a thing I can't understand. With who are you going to the ball?"

Galinda pulled her head out of the wardrobe again, puffed, wrinkled her nose and in the end pronounced her answer.

"You silly, with Fiyero! He didn't ask me out because you were here, and he's very shy."

"And are you completely sure he's going to do it?" Elphaba frowned.

"What do you mean?" Galinda said making a face.

"Nothing."

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful enough for him?" the girl was about to cry.

"No, Galinda, what the heck, no!"

The blonde stared at her friend:

"You are confusifing." she shrugged and ran in the bathroom.

_What did I do! _Elphaba mumbled covering her face with her hand, shaking her head.


End file.
